Our Song
by jcyrose
Summary: He was a boy and she was a girl. They were in love and this was their song. RED X songfic AU


I fell in love with this song by Taylor Swift and thought this would be a perfect song for Jamie and Xavier. So please enjoy and R&R

Note: Jamie is an OC, so I suggest reading my story Piece of the Grayson Puzzle but it is not neccessary.

Disclamier: I don't own the Titans or Our Song

* * *

He watched her as the wind blew her hair wildly around her face. She laughed as he sped the car faster. Jamie listened to all the songs dedicated to couples on the radio as she slowly turned down the radio. 

"What's wrong," Xavier asked wondering why her cute giggle no longer filled the air.

"Nothing," she assured him with a smile, "I was just thinking we don't have a song."

"Yes, we do" Xavier flashed a smile while she stared at him in confusion.

_I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car  
He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel  
The other on my heart  
I look around, turn the radio down  
He says baby is something wrong?  
I say nothing I was just thinking how we don't have a song  
And he says...  
_

"Jamie," he whispered yelled as he tossed a couple rocks at her window hoping not to wake up her older brother, Richard. Suddenly her head popped out the window while smiling, "Ready," she asked with a giggle. He grinned as he nodded; she carefully jumped out the window landing perfectly in his awaiting arms. He twirled her around while she tried to contain her giggles before she kissed him on the cheek making him smile and put her back on the ground. He grabbed her hands as their fingers interwinded and they quickly made their way to his car.

_Our song is the slamming screen door,  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
Cause it's late and your mama don't know  
Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"  
And when I got home ... before I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again_

She groand while throwing her backpack on her bed. "Today is so not my day," she thought as the flashbacks ran through her head. First, she woke up twenty minutes late and was late to school. Then her chemistry homework went missing and she got a D on her quiz. In gym she fell and scrapped her knee and to top it all off she missed her bus and had to walk home. Jamie turned around with a sigh but began to smile when she saw a bouquet of roses on her bed with a note. "Tomorrow will be better. Love Xavier" _  
_  
_I was walking up the front porch steps after everything that day  
Had gone all wrong and been trampled on  
And lost and thrown away  
Got to the hallway, well on my way to my lovin' bed  
I almost didn't notice all the roses  
And the note that said..._

"Yeah, I had a great time," she whispered into the phone with a giggle.

"Jamie, why are you whispering," he asked, X had barely been able to hear her.

"Cause it's late and Richard will kill me if he finds out," she quietly explained. Xavier chuckled at the thought of Jamie hiding somewhere with the phone.

"It's not funny," she shrieked louder than usual and quickly gasped. He could hear footsteps nearing her on the phone.

"She'll call you tomorrow," Richard's stern voice told him.

"Richard," she whined as Xavier laughed on the other end while shaking his head.

_Our song is the slamming screen door,  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
Cause it's late and your mama don't know  
Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"  
And when I got home ... before I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again_

Jamie listened to every single love song she could find but nothing remind her of Xavier and the times they shared. When she kissed Xavier everything became quieter as a song played in her mind but she couldn't figure out what it was. Then a smile grew on her face when she realized what he told her that day.

_I've heard every album, listened to the radio  
Waited for something to come along  
That was as good as our song..._

He walked her up to the front door slowly trying to work up the nerve to kiss her.

"Well, I had a nice time," she politely added with a grin. He felt his knees turn to jelly looking at her stunning smile and blues eyes that were dancing with excitement. Xavier knew that she had every guy asking her on a date but he was one of the only ones she said yes too.

"Maybe we can do this again," he managed to croak out, X turned red as his voice cracked a little. "Why did this have to happen now," he groaned in his head fighting the temptation to run away in embrassment

"I'd like that," she giggled lifting his spirits. Finally, he mustered enough courage as he began to lean in. They both closed their eyes as the distance between their lips closed. A cough caused the now blushing teens to quickly part.

"Say good night Jamie," Richard said while glaring at X, his blue eyes, the same as Jamie's, were filled with looked like fire.

"Good night," she said before quickly pecking him on the cheek. Richard pulled his sister back in slamming the door behind him. Xavier put his hand to his cheek and smirked.

"I am never going to wash this cheek," he announced making his way back to the car.

_Cause our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneaking out late, tapping on his window  
When we're on the phone and he talks real slow  
Cause it's late and his mama don't know  
Our song is the way he laughs  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss him, and I should have"  
And when I got home, before I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again_

"See baby," he explained to her, "that's our song." Jamie smiled before kissing him on the cheek causing him to smirk.

"Keep your eyes on the road," she jokingly commented before grabbing a napkin and pen.

_I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car  
I grabbed a pen and an old napkin  
And I wrote down our song_

"What are you doing," he asked curiously, watching her write.

"Writing our song," she announced with the same smile that made his knees turn to jelly.


End file.
